opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Shaco:The battle of feelings
Marimo and Shaco are trying to cut each other *Shaco jumps back Shaco:*smiles*If you will cut me 1 time I will tell you one of the important things. Marimo:*arrogant voice*Only 1 time?K then soon I will find one of the important things. *Marimo dashes at Shaco Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire Wave!!(Marimo releases a huge fire wave) *The fire wave approaches Shaco who easly dodges by jumping *Marimo appears near Shaco Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire Dragon!!(Marimo releases a dragon made of Hell fire from his sword) *Shaco simply dodges the dragon *The dragon follows Shaco *Shaco cuts the dragon in half *The dragon transforms into a lot of fire spears that attack Shaco *Shaco fastly cuts all of them *Shaco lands on the ground Shaco:Are you going easy on me or this is all you can do? Marimo:*smiles*Who knows.Burning Nightmare:.. Shaco:*surpised face*You can combine your forms of Hell now? Marimo:Fire Soul!!(Marimo creates illusions of demons with his Nightmare Hell and set them on fire with Burning Hell,the Hell fire is real) *A demon appears near Shaco Shaco:You think I dont realise this are illusions? *The demon tries to punch Shaco *Shaco jumps back a distance and doges Shaco:But by seeing you combined it with Burning Hell I was sure it's not just gonna be a simple illusion. *Marimo appears in front of Shaco Marimo:Red Demon:Invisible Sword!!(Marimo tries to cut diagonally with his right hand but he drops his sword and catches it with his left hand and continues his attack) *Shaco dodges by jumping back in the last second Shaco:That was really cl... *The Marimo that was about to cut him dissapears Shaco:Hell,DAMN IT! *Marimo appears near Shaco and cut him on his left shoulder Shaco:*laugh*Good Marimo!!You cut me so early in our fight! Marimo:*smiles*And I havent shown you anything special yet. Shaco:*smiles*As I promised I will show you..... Marimo:Finally.. Shaco:You know my nickname is The Artist right? Marimo:Yeah.. Shaco:That is my technique cause I put a lot feelings into my swordsmanship..Thats why the call me The Artist. Marimo:Thats all you wanted to tell me? Shaco:Be patient...*grins*The interesting part comes now. Marimo:..... *Shaco looks at his sword Shaco:This sword............*smiles*Is a really old and great sword... Marimo:What? Shaco:Marimo!!THIS IS ONE OF THE 3 LEGENDARY SWORDS!! Marimo:*shocked*WHAT DID YOU SAID?!?!?! Shaco:This is the 3rd sword not the Kokuto Yoru! Marimo:*shocked*Impossible....You had that sword all this time?? Shaco:Yeah...This sword name is Feeling Sword.It may seem like a normal katana but the Demon who made it but a Devil Fruit in it...the Soul Soul no mi!! Marimo:And what is that Devil Fruit doing? Shaco:That Devil Fruit conects someone to someone else's soul.So in other words the sword is conected to my soul.I control my level of power with my feelings,when I dont have a strong feeling I'm weak,but when I have strong feeling*smiles*I'm unstoppable!! Marimo:*smiles*I never expected a bastard like you to be a possesor of one of the 3 Legendary Swords.So what I have to do to learn more of your secrets? Shaco:Next step is*smiles*defeating me! Marimo:*arrogant voice*No problem!! Shaco:I'm really proud of you Marimo,I'm really proud to see how powerfull you became...*serious face*but you know what this means right? Marimo:What? Shaco:*serious face with shadowed eyes*I have a strong feeling... *Marimo instanly prepares a stance Shaco:Good so you dont understimate me.. *Shaco appears near Marimo and cuts him on his right shoulder Marimo:is a lot faster thats for sure. *Marimo jumps back and dashes at Shaco Marimo:Burning Hell:... *Shaco dissapears and appears in front of Marimo cutting him on his chest *Marimo jumps back and dashes again Shaco:If you are going to do the same thing you wont... *Marimo's wolf appears behind Shaco and attacks him *Shaco blocks the wolf's attack *Shaco fastly kicks the wolf and tries to cut Marimo who was near him *The Marimo dissapears Shaco:SHIT! *Shaco is engulfed by a huge tower made of Hell fire Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire Base!!(Marimo creates a huge tower made of Hell fire) *Shaco appears near Marimo unharmed and tries to cut him but Marimo fastly jumps back Shaco:At your current power it seems you cant defeat me... Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Sword Hell:Swordsman Soul!!(Marimo any soul of a dead swordsman and place it on his sword to use all of their techniques) *A lot of spirits appear near Marimo Shaco:*shocked*That is......THE 4TH FORM OF HELL??? Marimo:Yeah.... *Marimo dashes to Shaco *Shaco dissapears and appears near Marimo cutting him *Marimo transforms into ice and shatters *Marimo appears above Shaco Marimo:Burning Sword:Fire Soul!!(Marimo uses the fire technique of an unknown swordsman in combination with his Hell fire to create a huge fire wave) *A huge fire wave hits Shaco and the forest that was near to them is set on fire *Shaco emerges from Marimo's technique with little injuries Shaco:*smiles*You really want to make this place look like Hell dont you? Marimo:Nightmare Beast:Wolf Hunt!!(Marimo creates illusions of his wolf that attacks his target and combines them with the attacks of the real wolf) *Marimo's wolf appears near Shaco and Shaco easly cuts him *The wolf dissapears and another 100 surounds Shaco Shaco:What the... *The wolfs attack Shaco *Shaco cuts all of them *Marimo takes a special stance and cocentrates with his eyes closed Shaco:is he planning? *Marimo suddenly opens his eyes and releases a huge slash *The slash hits Shaco but it doesnt cut him *Shaco is send into a nearby rock Shaco:*smiles*I never seen a slash with the back of the sword...This fights make get really excited already.. Marimo:*serious face*Excited? Shaco:*laugh*You already noticed...yes...*serious face*another strong feeling.When I have this feeling my soul is set on fire. *Shaco's sword suddenly starts burning Shaco:Lets see who have the strongest fire! *Shaco and Marimo release a huge fire wave in the same time *The fire waves clash and creates a huge explosion *A huge piece of ice comes towards Shaco *Shaco easly cuts it in half and Marimo appears behind it *Marimo and Shaco clashes Marimo:Sword Hell:Invisible Swordsman!!(a technique taken from an unknown swordsman,Marimo becomes invisible for a very short period of time) *Marimo puts a foot on the ground then dissapears *Shaco fastly looks around him to see where Marimo will appear *Shaco gets slashed on his chest Shaco:is in front of me damn it! *Marimo appears and tries to cut Shaco again *Shaco is surounded by a wall of fire *Marimo cuts the wall in half but Shaco isnt behind the wall anymore *Shaco appears behind Marimo and releases a huge fire wave at him *Marimo gets hit by the fire wave *Marimo emerges from the fire wave with little injuries Shaco:Hey Marimo,what about to make this fight a little more equal ah? Marimo:What do you mean? Shaco:*grins*Both of us fight with 1 hand. *Marimo looks at his left arm and sees a lot of small yellow balls Marimo:What are the.. *The yellow balls explode creating a huge explosion Shaco:I think I will like the fight more like th... *A lightning suddenly stabs Shaco in his stomach Shaco:What the.. *Marimo emerges from the smoke created by the explosion with his left arm complely burned Shaco:*shocked*You arm!!How that you didnt lost it with that explosion? Marimo:*smiles*.. Shaco:*laugh*I'm sorry I really forgot about your Devil Fruit.But*serious face*What's with the lightning? Marimo:You see....*smiles*I defeated Kabuto and I took his swords and the swords united together and created a new one giving me acces to a 5th form of Hell the White Thunder Hell. Shaco:*smiles*I see... *Lava starts to come from Shaco's sword Shaco:I'm really excited now!! *Shaco releases a lava wave at Marimo Marimo:Thunder Sword:The World Strongest Lightning!!(Marimo puts the soul of Mihawk into his sword to use his Strongest Slash in The World but the slash becomes ligtning) *Marimo releases a huge lightning slash that clashes with Shaco's lava wave and cuts it in half *Marimo's slash advances towards Shaco *Shaco tries to jump out of the slash way but Marimo's wolf appears near him and hits him,sending him back into the slash's direction *The slash hits Shaco *Shaco emerges from the slash with a cut on his chest and dashes to Marimo Shaco:VOLCANO!!(Shaco releases lava like a volcano) *Lava surounds the area where Marimo and Shaco were fighting *A wave of lava hits Marimo who blocks himself into a cone of ice *The lava melts the ice and also melts Marimo like he was ice Shaco:Something is wrong. *Marimo appears above him Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Lightning Rain!!(Marimo releases a lot of lightnings in a chosen place) *A lot of lightning starts falling down on Shaco *Shaco surounds himself into a wall of lava *The area where Shaco was is destroyed by Marimo's lightnings *Shaco emerges from that place with little injuries *Marimo dashes after him Marimo:Burning Thunder:Fire Lightning Sword!!(Marimo sword is covered in fire and lightning and ignites and electrocutes after it cuts) Shaco:Lava Flow!!(Shaco covers the ground with lava) *Marimo jumps in the air and tries to attack Shaco *Shaco releases 4 waves of lava surounding Marimo Marimo:Damn it!! *Marimo's wolf appears near him and eats him *The wolf is hit by the lava waves and fall on the ground *Marimo comes out of the wolf's mouth Marimo:*sad face*Thank you...You can rest now. *Marimo calls back into his sword the wolf Marimo:White Thunder Hell:.. *Shaco releases another set of lava waves Marimo:...WORLD LIGHTNING CUTTER!!!(Marimo releases a huge lightning that cuts a very big area in half) *Marimo releases a huge lightning that cuts in half the area where Shaco was *Shaco jumps back with a big cut on his right shoulder Shaco:Marimo I got a question for you.. Marimo:?? Shaco:*serious face*Are you afraid that Yomazu will kill your crew? Marimo:I'm not because if he will.......he better be sure that I will hunt him and kill him after all.... Shaco:*pissed off*HOW STRONG YOU THINK YOU ARE AH?? Marimo:*smiles*Strong enough to defeat you or the old man... Shaco:DONT BE THAT ARROGANT YOU IDIOT!!!You really understimate me and Yomazu dont you? Marimo:Of course I dont,but I just know that I'm stronger than you 2.... Shaco:I told you to not be arrogant.......This can kill you one day.....But congratulations you were able to awaken my anger. Marimo:Another feeling ah? Shaco:Yes another one...and this one will teach you what disspear means. *Shaco's sword becomes black and is surounded by a black smoke Shaco:When I'm angry my soul becomes dark... *The black smoke starts surounding Marimo Marimo:What the... *Marimo is completly surounded by the black smoke Marimo:is really dangerous I better get out of here soon.. *Magnus appears near Marimo Magnus:Hey Marimo are you alright? Marimo:GET OUT OF HERE IS DANGEROUS!! *Shaco appears near Magnus and cuts his head off Marimo:*shocked*CAPTAAAAAAAAIN!!!! *Shaco dissapears and the smoke clears *Marimo goes near Magnus Marimo:CAPTAAAIN!!!CAPTAAAIN!!!there must be something,an illusion or something I shouldnt disspear that easly. *The whole crew comes near Marimo Muramasa:WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?? *Marimo looks at Muramasa with a shocked face Milky:WHY YOU KILLED OUR CAPTAIN?? Marimo:I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED IT!!SHACO KILLED HIM!!! Ray:WHO THE HELL IS SHACO?!?!?! Marimo:MY OPPONENT!!! *Marimo looks around but doesnt see anyone Sher:*serious face*There is nobody else here Marimo....why you killed our captain? Marimo:must be something of an illusion or something but...but....this seems so real..... Sher:ANSWER ME!!! Marimo:*calm voice*This wont work on me Shaco... *Muramasa stabs Marimo with his 2 swords Marimo:*coughing blood*the......This pain is so real,I have to cocentrate to overcome it! *Marimo closes his eyes and clears his mind then suddenly open his eyes only to see the rest of the Espada pirates attacking him Marimo:*shocked*GUYS STOP!!! *Milky slashes Marimo with his scythe *Sher cuts Marimo with his sword *Ray cuts Marimo with his sword *Hermes hits Marimo with some bullets *NWW hits Marimo with his punches *Anarky cuts Marimo with his sword *Marimo jumps back a distance Marimo:*serious face*I cant understand if this is real or not but I WONT LET YOU GUYS KILL ME!! *Marimo dashes to his nakamas *Marimo hits every nakama with the back of his sword *Everyone is cut in half Marimo:*shocked*WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?! Muramasa:*coughing blood*This.......*pant*..is.....how...strong...you.....became? *Marimo drops his sword,fall on his knees and looks at the sky with a shocked face Marimo:*trembles*WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!! *Shaco comes near Marimo Shaco:You had a taste of the true dispear? *Marimo picks his sword and fastly spins cutting Shaco on his chest Marimo:*pissed off*After all you made me think that was real.... Shaco:*smiles*The funny thing is that your wounds are real....I was the one who made them... *The bodies of Marimo's nakamas dissapear Marimo:*pissed off*I promised this to you...I WONT LET YOU OR YOMAZU TO KILL MY NAKAMA!!! Shaco:*pissed off*QUIT BEING SO ARROGANT!! *Marimo and Shaco dashes at each other and clashes Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Lightning World!!(Marimo chooses a target and lightnings keeps following him and hit him) *A lot of lightnings come towards Shaco who simply dodges them,but the lightning follows him and some of them hit him Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire World!!(Marimo creates a huge fire wave that surounds his opponent and attack him from all positions) *Shaco is hit by Marimo's technique Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Ultimate Lightning!!(Marimo releases a huge lightning that can even destroy an island) *A huge lightning hits Shaco and a big part of the island is destroyed *Marimo falls on his knees Marimo:*pant*Damn with all this injuries.....and I'm really tired*pant*. *Shaco appears near Marimo with body covered in blood *Shaco releases a black slash at Marimo *Marimo dodges the slash *The slash hits a tree,but the tree isnt cut,he just dies Marimo:*shocked*What you did? Shaco:My sword right now doesnt cut....but it takes the life of what it touches... *Shaco releases a lot of black slashes *Marimo hardly dodges most of them and one of them scrathes him on his left shoulder *Marimo looks at his little wound from his left shoulder and see his bone Marimo:*shocked*Impossible.... Shaco:Your whole body will be like that.... Marimo:This is how powerfull you really are*smiles*father? *Shaco starts crying Shaco:*while crying*You used to call me like that while we were training. Marimo:*smiles*Yeah... *Shaco's sword is cleared from the black smoke and becomes white again Shaco:You showed me how strong you are Marimo....I will tell you everything.....Even though you are not prepared for this... Marimo:*dead serious face*... Shaco:First of all you awakaned my most powerfull feeling,sadness.....because most of my life I was sad.........This sword of mine....I HATE IT!! Marimo:*shocked*Why? Shaco:It's the hardest to control....cause if you dont master it 100% the sword will control you.....MARIMO I HATE IT CAUSE I KILLED MY OWN CREW WITH IT!! Marimo:*shocked*What did you say??? *Shaco starts crying again Shaco:I was really angry on my crew and I wanted to leave....and the anger made me kill them....but Marimo thats not the important thing right now....I will tell you the truth... *Shaco stops crying and takes a sad but serious face Shaco:Listen carefully and please be patient... Marimo:*serious face*I will just tell me! Shaco:Marimo..........I know Kabuto very well.....Kabuto is a close person of mine.... Marimo:*shocked*What???But....but....I guess that is k since both of you are known swordsman....is normal for you 2 to know each other very well... Shaco:*dead serious face*Marimo..............It really hurts me to say it...... Marimo:TELL ME ALREADY!!! Shaco:I PUT KABUTO TO KILL YOU CREW!!! *Marimo freezes with a shocked look in his face *Marimo moves a little Marimo:*voice and body trembes*Wwww.....hhh..aaa..ttt did you say? Shaco:I'm the one who put Kabuto to kill you crew.....HIS BROTHER!!! *Marimo gets up Marimo:*shocked*WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAID?!?!?!?! Shaco:MARIMO I'M KABUTO'S BROTHER!!I am Shishiwagara Shaco!!! Marimo:*shocked*No.......*fake smile*You are lying right?You are just trying to make me dispear again right?? Shaco:No Marimo....This is the truth....most of it.. Marimo:TELL ME THE WHOLE TRUTH NOT JUST MOST OF IT!! Shaco:You remember your fight with the Frozen pirates,Long Arm pirates and Fate pirates? Marimo:.... Shaco:I'm captain of that crews...... *Marimo falls on the ground again and put his hands on his head Shaco:I put them to fight you to see how much you advanced....I am really sorry....BUT I PLANNED MOST OF YOUR LIFE!!The only thing I never planned or do anything was your meeting with the Oni pirates and Espada pirates...And I did all of this after I saw you defeating all that people at the dojos.I followed you and saw what you were capable of.My sword analized you soul and already accepted you as its master since you were a kid.........I DID THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT THE DEMON WHO MADE THE 3 SWORDS!!Thats why I told you when I trained you that you have to fight him after all......I am really sorry.... *Marimo gets up with a dead serious face Marimo:*dead serious face*This is the truth or are you playing with me? Shaco:It's the tru... *Marimo appears near Shaco and tries to cut his neck but Marimo sword passes trought Shaco and creates a huge explosion *Shaco appears at some distance from Marimo Shaco:When I become sad my soul is empty and I can chose of being a ghost or a human being...But I dont think that matters to much for you right now... *The smoke created by Marimo's explosion clears and Shaco sees Marimo who was standing surounded by fire and demons with his sword burning,red eyes,and a demonic aura *Shaco looks into Marimo's eyes and his body starts to shake Shaco:*shocked*I cant believe....My body shakes on it's own....just how much hate and anger is in this man right now??*sad face*But i think it's my fault after all....I really created a Demon! Marimo:You played with my life ah??You had fun playing with someones life ah??THE PLAYTIME IS OVER!! I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND ANYMORE!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! Shaco:MARIMO!!! I told you that you are not prepared to hear that at least try to listen to me for a sec... *Marimo appears near Shaco and stabs him into his stomach *The wound creates a small explosion *Shaco screams in pain Shaco:*dead serious face*If you really want to see me fighting at 100% then HERE I COME!! *Marimo dissapears and appears behind Shaco *Marimo tries to cut Shaco but his sword just passes trought Shaco's body *Shaco tries to cut Marimo *Marimo tries to block with his sword but Shaco's sword just passes Marimo's and cuts Marimo on his chest *Marimo continues to attack Shaco without getting up *All of Marimo's attacks just passes Shaco *Shaco makes his body solid and tries to cut Marimo,but Marimo releases a huge explosion *Shaco jumps back with his body burned Shaco:I start to feel fear...this is no good....I never really felt much fear,I dont know what kind of powers it will give me and I really dont want to test it against Marimo. *Marimo emerges from the smoke Marimo:*with a demonic look in his eyes*You wanted a demon? Shaco:... Marimo:I'M ASKING YOU IF YOU WANTED A DEMON!!!! Shaco:I never wanted you to become this...I told you....this will change you totally... *Marimo appears near Shaco *Marimo and Shaco cut each other a lot of times *Both of them fall on the ground *Marimo hardly gets up Marimo:I.....WILL.......KILL... *Marimo falls on the ground unconscious *Shaco hardly gets up Shaco:The wounds from earlier........right now he could kill me..... *Marimo suddenly gets up and cut Shaco on the right side of his stomach and half of his stomach explodes *Shaco screams in pain and falls on the ground *Marimo falls on the ground as well *Marimo and Shaco become unconscious Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts